


Meet Me After Class

by aphenglandstan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, Requited Love, Tsundere, Well actually it’s kinda biguous, but I also like it ending here, it’s a joke, might sequel it bc it can be done, some Assholery, yes I know that’s not a word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Draco caught feelings. He talks to Harry. Yes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Meet Me After Class

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta dedicated to my friend. If she’s reading this, she knows who she is.

Draco wouldn't say that he was _obsessed_ , necessarily. Just because he thought about Potter all the time, and followed Potter around, and spent every second that he could with Potter did **not** mean that he was obsessed. It simply meant that he was rational.

And they were nemeses! Of course Draco would think about him a lot! Yeah. That was it... not obsession, just reasonable distaste and rival-y things.

But as Draco focused on what he wanted to do to Potter- only hex him, not whatever you're thinking- someone sat next to him.

"What do you want?" He asked with a sneer.

"This is my seat," the subject of his fantasies said.

Draco sighed, secretly happy to see him. "I still can't believe that we're forced to be partners for Potions."

"Still less awkward than the fact that we have to be partners in Health," Harry muttered, cringing.

"I still don't understand why we need Health class." Draco crossed one leg over the other.

"I mean, it-"

"I suppose learning about being safe is important, though. After all, maybe then your parents wouldn't have made the mistake that is you."

Draco winced at Harry's expression, deciding that maybe he'd gone too far.

"You wouldn't know, would you? Your parents probably spent thousands to make sure that you were perfect." Harry snorted, his grimace turning into a lazy smirk.

A part of Draco loved it when Harry snarked back. It felt like their little game, but his heart really fluttered at Harry's last comment.

"Well I'm glad that you think I'm perfect. That makes at least one of us." And Draco pulled his favorite move for when he wanted to believe that Potter was flirting with him. Repeating what Potter said, almost to remind himself that it _had_ been said. Oh, and self-deprecation. Pure self-deprecation.

Draco smirked when he noticed that his **rival** turned red.

"Well, I just meant that-"

And that was all that he needed to gain enough confidence to finally do it.

"Meet me after class," Draco whispered solemnly, shoving a note into Harry's hand. The note just said which staircase he'd be waiting at, but it felt more badass to Draco than just saying it. Plus, Draco felt that he'd **_die_** if anyone overheard their conversation.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the final ingredient that you'd need to make Amortentia?"

"Rose petals, Professor Snape," he answered, without skipping a beat.

And when Snape sent the potion around the classroom to smell, Draco mentally noted that it smelled like books, the orchard that he always went to with Crabbe and Goyle, and the heaven-sent shampoo of the boy next to him. He passed the potion to Harry and wondered what it smelled like to him. Draco just wanted to lean his head on Harry's shoulder and hum, content, but he knew that he couldn't, even if Harry did share his feelings. Not in class, at least.

But even entertaining the idea that Harry would share his feelings was preposterous. Even laughable. He was the fucking Boy Who Lived, for God's sake. Draco's riches and purebloodedness were _nothing_ compared to that.

The bell rang, and Draco sighed.

"Excited to talk to you after class. I'd love to help you along with any _formulas_ that you're _missing_ ," Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Um, uh, I- yeah." Draco felt his face reddening, sure that a dopey smile was on it.


End file.
